


Slow and Steady Organs

by Bourbontia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bourbontia/pseuds/Bourbontia
Summary: Crowley ,drunk on blood, begins to realize his feelings for a certain dead hunter. Can he change the hand that fate has dealt?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for my facebook group All things Crobby +18 september prompt. Forgive any spelling errors, Im entering this by phone since I do not have a computer.

**Chapter 1**

**Crowley**

**Organs by: Of Monsters and Men  
**

**"I am sorry this is always how it goes**

**The wind blows loudest when you've got your eyes closed**

**But I never changed a single colour that I breathe**

**So you could have tried to take a closer look at me."**

 

**A demon is never supposed to feel anything but rage, hatred, and a murderous longing to witness all humans dragged to hell's gates. Guilt, sadness, and love were not part of a demon's hard wiring. Feelings.. Crowley loathed them for all they caused were complications. He should thank Sam for this whole mess, after all, it was he who had first injected human blood into his system. Human blood corrupted his mind and made him feel.. things he didnt know he felt.**

**In an old hotel room Crowley, drunk on blood, laid stretched out on a bed. For once his body was clothed, not in a tailored black suit, but instead in old blue plaid pajamas. Bobbys. They smelled of woods, car oil, soured rotgut liqour.. and the smell, he drank up eagerly. Deeply he breathed in the scent, filling his lungs till he could choke. Fresh tears poured down the demons raw cheeks, what was wrong with him?! Why did he miss that old grumpy hunter?**

**"Oh, Robert." Crowley's throatened tightened as he choked out the hunter's name. His voice waivered, broken. This was more than just simply missing someone, what was he missing? Crowleys drunken mind swirled up memories of the hunter.**

**The kiss- the deal. Upon reliving the memory he felt his weakened form warm. Enjoyed that kiss he had, but now.. he recognized that joy as so much more. He had relished the feeling of the hunters lips against his. Heart beats quickened upon the opening of mouths, the darting of tongues. His dead rotting demonic soul had resonated pleasure and, as he now realized, hope upon that kiss.**

**"I'm sorry, Bobby." Crowley began to babble as fresh tears ran down his face, "I am sorry I wasn't there to save you. I was so blind, to everything. I didn't.. I didn't know."**

**Crowley summoned a bottle of craig to his chapped lips, once he would have cared about only drinking from a glass, but now he wanted... to drown his being in copious amounts of liqour..  until he couldn't feel.**

**"I never lied to you, Robert. I never hid what I was." Another fiery gulp sqourched his throat, and in crept another memory to haunt him.**

**_"Crowley? What do you want?" Robert held the demon at gunpoint, shells filled with rock salt._**

**_"Darling, you sure know how to make a girl feel welcome." Crowley smirked at the hunter before snapping his fingers and sending the gun across the room._ **

**_"Balls." Bobby resorted to a dive towards his desk, his hands reaching for a flask filled with holy water._ **

**_"Calm down, love. I'm only here to share a drink. I already own your soul, can't exactly collect early you know. I gave you the gift of mobility if you remember, free of charge.. at the time. I've come to collect my fee, a drink with me and some flirtatious conversation." Crowley leaned forward, glass of Craig in hand. His eye rose suggestively, but he knew Bobby preferred rotgut liqour over expensive tastes._ **

**_"Fine, princess. Let me guess your demons givin' ya hell?" Bobby had leaned back in his old worn chair, and they had talked for hours. A laugh or two was even shared._ **

**Over time, many nights had been spent like that. The hunter and the demon, sharing drinks and grievances. Eventually, Crowley was welcomed with liqour instead of gunshots. A gruff huff of acknowledgment when Bobby was elbow deep in research, and Crowley had even begun to help when he could.**

**"Why did you never take a closer look at me? What held you... from returning.. my love?" Crowley felt the words escape his lips, chased by darkness that swirled in the demon's soul.**

**_Let the demon back in,_ Crowley thought fighting an internal war between human blood and demonic aura.  _But, Robert...HE'S DEAD, IDIOT!_**

**Being the King of Hell, however, had its perks. Like time travel. With a snap of his fingers Crowley faded into the past.**

**"Crowley? I'd offer you a drink, but what's the point... " Bobby didnt even raise his head from his research.**

**"Hello, love."**


	2. Bobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby realizes he is dead, but yet not where he should be as something or someone summons him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for any errors, first time and all, posting on a phone.

**Chapter 2**

**Bobby**

**Song: Slow and steady by Of monsters and men**

**Verse:**

**"The lights go out. I am all alone**

**All the trees outside are buried in snow**

**I spend my night dancing with my shadow**

**And it holds me and never lets me go."**

 

**Welcomed by darkness, death was not as Bobby had expected. He should be in heaven, or maybe even Hell for killing Karen... but this was neither. Forcing his eyes to open, Bobby was welcomed not by a reaper, nor his boys, the Winchesters. Instead his vision was filled from the brightness of snow in the moonlight. Blanketing the ground, snow covered trees and hillside.**

**Scanning the horizon his eyes found an old broken down hotel at the edge of the woods. Beyond that lay a small down whose lights barely lit the night sky. His eyes were drawn to the crumbling hotel, his being vibrated for it was beckoning him.**

**Great, good things always came from summons. Hopefully it was only his boys, but then again, they had better hope they weren't keeping him from everlasting peace. Bobby was tired and just wanted eternal rest, craved to be claimed by the void and never let go. He was tired of losing... everything. A weary breath escaped his lips, and his next breath was suffocating.**

**Eternal darkness, expensive liqour, brimstone, sulfur.. he knew that smell. For often it had accompanied a visitor he would spend nights talking to over glasses of liqour. Crowley, the King of Hell.**

**As soon as he recognized the demon's scent he was sucked into the hotel. Regaining his balance, Bobby looked around trying to find that demonic asshole. How dare he keep Bobby from moving on... again!**

**Roaming the room, his eyes took in plenty of empty glass bottles. Craig, the demon's liqour of choice. Blood droplets scattered the floor, and when Bobby looked closely he found syringes... empty. They were hidden, partially, behind a curtain.. under a blanket.**

**"Oh, Robert." Bobby followed the blood droplets to the voice that spoke his name. In the bathroom sat Crowley, his frame leaned against the toilet. Bile was puddled around him, and honestly, he looked wrecked.**

**Crowley's eyes were glazed as he stared absently into the void. There was no crisp black tailored suit caressing the demon's form. Bobby's eyes rose in disbelief, Crowley was wearing green plaid pajamas. Bobby's pajamas. They were too big on Crowley's form. What was Crowley doing in a rundown hotel in Bobby's PJs?**

**"I'm sorry, Bobby. I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you." Crowley's voice cracked as fresh tears slid down his cheeks. These were not tears of casual loss. No, these were tears of a torn soul mourning it's existence, a profound loss.**

**What did Crowley care if Bobby was alive or dead? Sure, they had become drinking companions over time. Complaining to eachother over the difficulties of keeping idiots in check. But, that was just drinks with a side of laughter... it wasn't as if...**

**"I never lied to you, Robert." Crowley drunk more Craig, wearing half of it this time around. "I never hid what I was."**

**Once again, Crowley seemed lost in thought. True, he had never outright lied. Avoided truthes, manipulated the field to his adavantage.. yes.. but he was a demon so wasn't that expected? Thinking back, Bobby remembered times when Crowley had offered the truth for nothing. He had helped Bobby with research plenty of times, saved his boys more than he could count... not that they knew.**

**Crowley had even manipulated their deal in Bobby's favor. He had returned Bobby's ability to walk, given back his legs. If he was honest with himself, he had stopped shooting Crowley on sight after that. Had even welcomed him with a glass of rotgut, even Craig once or twice... when he afford that shit. Crowley might have been surprised the first time he wasn't ensnared in a devil's trap.. but he had begun to stay longer. Short visits turned into long talks over drinks.. laughter echoed in his home. He hadn't laughed that much in so long.**

**"Why did you never take a closer look at me? What held you back..." Crowley's voice was barely at a whisper, but Bobby could hear..and God it broke him. "From returning my love?"**

**"But, I did."**


	3. Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley travels in the past to see Bobby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this planned out to be 9 chapters long, alternating between the characters each with their own song verses till the last verse.

**Crowley**

**Song: Organs by Of monsters and men**

**Verse 2:**

**"I am tired of punching in the wind**

**I am tired of letting it all in**

**I should eat you up and spit you right out**

**I should not care, but I don't know how."**

 

**"Hello, love." Crowley took a deep breath to steady himself, his body still intoxicated from his blood binge. His eyes flickered to Bobby, but as he did so a sharp pain threatened to swallow him. Fighting the urge to sink into despair, Crowley welcomed the bitter demonic essence creeping towards his heart. Back in his tailored black suit, Crowley almost felt like the King of Hell again. A version of him at least.**

**Summoning a glass of Craig to his hand, Crowley took a sip enjoying the slow burn as it glided down his throat. How idiotic he felt allowing himself to care for this hunter. Demons and hunters don't mix, especially ones that have made deals. He allowed himself a look at the hunter, more in charge of himself now as the blood began to fade from his system.**

**Old dingey cap covered the man's thinning dirty blond hair, a common accessory the man always had on. Unless he was playing a FBI agent the man always had his hat on. Today he wore a plain brown shirt covered by a green plaid long sleeve. Typical faded blue jeans finished off the color cordinated disaster, Crowley almost laughed.**

**Hunched over his wooden desk, he was researching lore a task he was often doing. There were bags under the man's eyes, who knew how long he had been at it this time. Had he remembered to eat today? Not that Crowley cared, despite the sympathy that had squirmed its way into the demon.**

**No, he was done with caring about this hunter. Finished with his blood binges and crying spells. He was a demon, damnit. The King of Hell, not a school girl! Crowley's eyes began to flicker red, and a swarming darkness began to form around him. He should kill the hunter right now, in this moment, while he still owned Bobby's soul. Loopholes through time travel that he had made in the contract. Crowley could then torture Bobby's soul, break it. Torture it like Crowley had tortured himself for.. days?**

**"You just gonna stand there all quiet like princess?" Bobby's eyes were now focused on him, and if he didn't know better Crowley would swear he saw concern etched on his face.**

**"Just checking on my soul, making sure its still intact. Ta for now darling." Crowley left before he started to enjoy the hunters company. The moment no longer existed, and he wasn't going to fool himself into thinking it could. No, but maybe.. He was the King of Hell, damnit, and he deserved to be loved!**

**A crackling explosion, vivid and heartbreaking, echoed in Crowley's ears. Time was such a slippery serpent, he had wanted to stop that gunshot. Hope was not lost however, teleporting to a hospital bedside he saw Bobby.**

**"Hello, darling. I'm a little late, but I can still fix everything." Crowley's heart sunk seeing the bandages carefully wrapped around Bobby's head. He looked so fragile in this horrid hospital bed.**

**"No, you can't fix anything. It is his time to rest, Crowley. I will not let you interfere." A reaper appeared in front of Bobby, blocking his access. Luck would have it that this reaper was one not on his payroll, bollucks.**

**He may be a demon, but it had perks, he could heal Bobby if he could just get to him. A reaper being present, however, meant that Death would chase Bobby until he was claimed. To heal him now would only cause the hunter to live on the run, and honestly, how long can you run from Death?**

**Traveling back a little further, Crowley appeared in the leviathon pit known as Dick's office. If he applied the butterfly affect and just changed something maybe it could alter Bobby's ending. Remove bullets from Dick's gun, hell, he would remove them from every henchmen's gun. Then again, what if this just angered Dick? What would happen to Bobby then?**

**"Neck snapped, he's paralyzed, and it doesn't look like he is going to make it... Savage beating... I am sorry boys." A nurse was breaking news to moose and squirrel. Apparently, physical violence had replaced weaponized.**

**That became the story though, for everything Crowley changed it still lead to Bobby's death. After fixing all he had messed up, Crowley retreated back to his dusty hotel. Every visit to Bobby's side, alive or dead, made Crowley ill. He was a failure, and he needed to be drunk on blood. Needed to be able to forget everything, to feel broken, and rip out his own heart.**


	4. Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley tortures himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley's song Organs has one more verse so it kind of messed up my alternating idea. Oh well, hope you still enjoy it.

**Crowley**

**Song: Organs by Of monsters and men**

**Verse 3:**

**"So I take off my face**

**Because it reminds me of how it all went wrong**

**And pull out my tongue**

**Because it reminds of how it all went wrong."**

 

**Demon's were human souls that were tortured in unimaginable ways until they broke. Crowley had been on the rack, and he had tortured souls as well. He knew how to break away humanity, how to twist everything good until it was dripping with venom.**

**Crowley's fingers wrapped around a needle filled with blood. Injecting himself, he heard the needle clatter to the floor. He felt the foul liquid burn through his veins. His vision pulsated as it reached his heart, Crowley gripped the doorway to his bathroom. Before him was a mirror, what a mess he saw. Hair sticking on end, eyes bloodshot, dirt streaked his cheeks in between trails of tears.**

**On the white ledge in front of the mirror laid his tools of torture. Pliers, scalpal, knives of different sizes each blade a different style of jagged blade. Holy water in a flask sat beside a container of salt.**

**He deserved to scream, he deserved torture, pain.. and suffering. For he couldn't save Bobby, and so he must break his soul of this affection. He must darken his heart so he could maintain his role as king. If any demon saw his weakness they would all throw him on a rack anyways. He would lose everything he fought for.**

**Pulling a stool over, Crowley sat in front of the mirror. His fingers shook as they grasped the cold scalpal. As a demon he knew he would regenerate, but that only meant he could do this to himself for eternity. Salt and holy water would delay the healing and make this last longer.**

**Darkness swallowed the room, and only a few candles provided light. The flames causing shadows to flicker in the background. Silver shimmered in the light as the tool danced in Crowley's hands. He was sick of seeing the tear stains on his face.**

**The first slice felt cold, such a precise tool didn't tear at the skin. A quick circular motion and a patch of skin flopped onto the counter. Blood poured down his neck from where a hole now replaced his cheek. Pain had not even entered his demonic form yet.**

**Grabbing a handful of salt Crowley rubbed it into his wound. A scream ripped itself from deep in his throat. _Yes, finally.. Almost hurts as much as my heart does._ Crowley's thoughts were torturing him as well. Bobby's body burning on the funeral pyre. The acrid smell that almost caused him to vomit now. Burnt flesh was nothing new to him in Hell... but not Bobbys.. **

**His fingers grasped a dagger with rigid edges, meant to tear at flesh. From elbow to wrist he cut deep, another scream broke out. Shaking slightly Crowley grabbed the flask of holy water. It was his fault Bobby died. No matter what, he failed to save the hunter. Slowly the water dribbled onto the wound, it fizzled and smoked as it burnt his skin.**

**Crowley fell back, off the stool, and landed hard on the floor. Blood pooled from his wounds, soaking his clothes. His body strummed like an intstrument, playing a tune of tortured sorrow. It wasn't enough. Pushing himself up with his good arm, Crowley sat back down on the blood slickened stool.**

**All the lies he skipped around, and all the truthes he had kept hidden. Secrets and longings left unsaid. Deals he had made, and prolonged. His wicked tongue jutted out of his mouth. Grabbing the dagger, he slowly cut through his tongue. Tears splashed from his eyes, into his wounds. By the time he was done his voice was hoarse from screaming, the evidence a cold bleeding lump on the counter.**

**No more words, lies, secrets, would escape his lips for now. This was his reminder of how he was to blame for everything that had gone wrong. Soaked with warm blood, he felt reality sway. Between pain and blood loss it became too much, Crowley fell into darkness feeling it wrap around him... almost sympathetically.**


	5. Bobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby witnesses Crowley torture himself

**Bobby**  


**Song:**

**Slow and Steady by Of monsters and men**

**Verse 2**

**"I move slow and steady**

**But I feel like a waterfall**

**I move slow and steady**

**Past the ones that I used to know."**

**  
**

**Bobby was linked to Crowley, somehow, for as soon as the demon blinked out he had followed. Appearing beside the demon when he had visited Bobby in the past, Bobby felt weirded out seeing himself. De ja vu.. dopplegangers... it just felt wrong. Taboo. His hunter senses were filling him with dread.**

**Turning away from himself, Bobby chose to watch Crowley instead. He saw the demon's eyes turn red, and felt the dark mist surround the demon. It even flickered at him, almost electrical .. it felt heavy... menacing. Although it made Bobby feel uneasy, he didn't feel scared. He trusted Crowley.. sure he had a temper.. demon hello.. but Crowley was always careful around Bobby.**

**Bobby watched the demon apparate a glass of craig. His eyes lingered on Crowley's lips when he took a sip. So, maybe the demon did interest Bobby. It seemed to be returned though, as the demon was eyeing his past form now. Bobby smirked, funny how he never noticed before.**

**He missed the exchange of words between his past form and the demon. His mind too busy eyeing the demon. His world shifted again, and now he was hearing a gunshot. He saw a streak of red light up the darkness, but before he could grab reality they were gone again.**

**Sterile clean scents flooded his nose, a hospital room. Finally Bobby could focus, but when he did.. he wished he hadn't. Before him was a damaged, dying Bobby. Head wrapped in gauze, lying still in a hospital bed.**

**"...fix this.." Words were coming in and out as Bobby tried to wrap his head around everything. Was Crowley trying to help him?**

**" You can't fix anything, it is his time for rest." Words trickled in from nothingness, but they seemed familiar. A tone of voice he recognized, but from where?**

**Out again, without warning, if he was human he knew he would have been spewing out his guts. One second he was in that bastard Dick's office, another in a different hospital, back in forth through time he traveled with Crowley.**

**He focused less on the world around him, and more on Crowley. At first he had seemed hopeful, a smirk on his face and glimmer of hope in his eyes. Slowly, through every failure, he saw all of that get crushed. Slowly hope was replaced with sorrow, anger, disappointment, and loss.**

**Bobby never thought that Crowley cared enough about him to risk reapers and leviathons. To mess with time regardless of consequences. He knew he had started to enjoy the demon's company.. more than he should have.. but who would have thought those feelings might be returned?**

**After hundreds of attempts, and then corrections to time.. Crowley gave up and Bobby was back at the hotel. He saw Crowley start drinking, but it didn't seem to fill the need.. the hole.. inside the demon. Bobby saw Crowley turn to injecting himself with blood. Despair emerged in crying fits, and all Bobby could do was watch. His heart ached.**

**Crowley had retrieved a cloth bundle and dragged a stool to the bathroom. He sat in front of a large mirror and opened the bundle. Tools of torture revealed, and Bobby's stomach churned. Daggers, pliers, holy water.. salt.. gods what was he planning?**

**Bobby watched in horror as Crowley cut up his face, blood showering the floor over time. He couldn't turn away, if Crowley was torturing himself over Bobby.. didn't he owe it to the demon to watch. To stand witness. If he could have stopped Crowley he would have, but his fingers only touched air.**

**Truth be told he understood the demon. If he could have tortured himself after Karen's death he would have. Sure, he drunk himself sick, but his boys kept him from.. he understood. Self torture, the need to feel the pain physically that was mentally devouring your very being.**

**A sickening scream snapped Bobby from his thoughts. He saw blood pouring from Crowley's mouth, saw a red lump fall onto the counter. He heard Crowley choking on blood, panting in pain. All Bobby wanted was to comfort him, to wrap the demon up in his arms. To hold him and cry with him. Crowley began to fall, and without thinking Bobby dove to catch him.**

**He felt the demon land in his arms, blood sticking to them both now. Warmth spread between them. His heart ached for Crowley, his demon. He ached for all the times they could of had, but didn't.**


	6. Bobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby's turn to try and change fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first fanfic and I have been dying checking to see if anyone even likes it lol, so thank you for reading and sticking around. I try to get the story to reflect the words in the verse if you can't tell.

**Bobby**  


**Song:**

**Slow and Steady by Of Monsters and Men**

**Verse 3:**

**"My dear old friend, take me for a spin**

**Two wolfs in the dark running in the wind**

**I'm letting go, but I've never felt better**

**Passing by all the monsters in my head."**

**  
**

**Bobby knew he wanted to change the tide of events that was his ending. After seeing Crowley try, he knew it wasn't going to be easy. He knew Crowley would eventually wake, and chances are he would visit Bobby in the past. What could he do that Crowley had not tried?**

**Death seemed inevitable, even delaying his end seemed impossible. Crowley had tried to change so many variables, only to come to the same ending. Slumped on the floor, with Crowley in his arms, Bobby absently ran his hand through the demon's hair. Funny how he could manipulate reality when he was caring for Crowley.**

**After losing Karen, he didn't think he could ever care for someone again. Not in the way he was feeling for Crowley, full of tenderness long absent from the old hunter. He might not have eternity to experience whatever this was, but he wanted to at least try it. They both deserved happiness, however temporary it may be.**

**How could he fix things as he was now? He could hardly manipulate this plain, and it seemed nobody could see him. What would Crowley do if he could communicate with Crowley? Unless the demon felt like playing with a ouiji board he didn't see communication possible.**

**What would have happened if the two had explored what they had sooner? Would Bobby have stayed behind during the leviathon raid? Would Crowley have joined them? Not like his past self would change on its own. He could try to possess himself, but that was only a temporary solution. If only his past self could see and experience all he had in whatever form he had.**

**To witness the demon try to save him hundreds of times. The torture sessions upon failure, and the tears ripped from the demon. Memories flashed through Bobby's mind, pages of lore and spells. Research would pay off once again. Bobby had an idea, he didn't know if it would work, but what did he have to lose? All he needed was for Crowley to take him to the past.**

**Slowly cuts on the demon began to heal, blood began to vanish, bruises lighten. Soon, Crowley was as good as new. If you didn't count his clothes being covered in dried blood. Bobby felt a slight relief in seeing the demon healed, balls, he did care.**

**Fingers began to twitch, eyes fluttered, and soon Crowley was stirring. Slowly sitting up, the demon reached for wounds that were now healed. "Bollucks."**

**Struggling slightly, the demon pushed himself up until he was standing. "Bobby, I need you."**

**Hotel scenery melted away, shifting to Bobby's house. Bloody carpets turned to his wood floors covered in stacks of books. He appeared beside Crowley, who had used his demonic powers to stay hidden from past Bobby. Not that he needed to be, apparently his past self had fallen asleep. His head was resting against an open book on his desk. A bottle of whiskey left open by his hand.**

**Bobby slowly approached his form, trying to read what lore he was researching to pinpoint what time Crowley had warped to. Leviathons? That didn't give them much time, was Crowley here to say goodbye?**

**He didn't know if he was a ghost, a ghoul, a spirit.. but all he had were tricks from his past to try. Focusing on his past self's fingers, Bobby touched their fingers together. Imagining them melding into eachother, Bobby slowly slid into his past Bobby.**

**"Unam animam meam facti sunt simul tune fingunt!" Bobby slammed the bottle of rotgut against his desk and using the remaining shards to slice open his hand. Upon speaking the last words he pressed his hand to his chest. Air escaped his lungs, his heart pounded, muscles constricted. He fought back darkness, he did not need to faint now.**

**"Crowley..." Bobby could barely speak above a whisper, but he needed the demon. "I know you are there, please don't go. I can explain everything."**

**Bobby's breath was ragged, and his eyes struggled to focus. Darkness swirled and slowly took form. Only Crowley did not look happy, murderous yes.. happy? No.**

**"Who are you and what have you done to Bobby? No demon can merge souls." Distrust dripped from Crowley's words.**

**"Balls, I really didn't think this through. I didn't think of your reaction, but you heard the spell Crowley. One soul, melded in time." Bobby stood up from his desk, slowly approaching the demon. His form now felt heavy and sluggish.**

**"Since my death, no.. my release after death.. I have become attached to you. My spirit didn't go to heaven. ... Crowley.. it went to you." Slowly he reached out his hand and cupped the demon's face.**

**"I saw you try to save me, I saw you fail hundreds of times. I saw.. you torture yourself." Bobby rubbed his thumb across Crowley's trembling lips. "How were we so blind? I know we both felt that spark when we sealed our deal, but why did we ignore it?"**

**Bobby saw Crowley's eyes widen in surprise. His weight shifted, uneasy.. confused. He felt the demon's right hand settle against his chest. Was he going to push Bobby away? Before he lost his chance, Bobby dove in for a kiss. His hand was now grasping the back of Crowley's head, fingers intwined in dark black hair. He pulled the demon in, their lips crashing against eachother harshly.**

**He enjoyed the moment as long as he could, expecting the demon to push him away and vanish. What he didn't expect was for the demon to grab his belt loops and pull him closer. For the demon's tongue to dart in his mouth demanding release. Bobby didn't expect his lips to smile, his heart to flutter... he didn't expect happiness.**


	7. Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley wakes after his self torture and seeks out Bobby

**Crowley**

**Song:**

**Organs by: Of Monsters and Men**

**Verse 4:**

**"I am sorry for the trouble, I suppose**

**My blood runs red but my body feels so cold**

**I guess I could swim for days in the salty sea**

**But in the end the waves will discolour me."**

 

**Crowley slowly woke up dazed, his physical pain had subsided. His demonic powers had healed every wound, externally at least. His heart still ached. Inhaling, his senses were assaulted with a familiar scent. Bobby.**

**"Bollucks!" Crowley could feel his now healed tongue brush against his teeth as he formed the name. His fingers raked his face, expecting wounds he knew were no longer there.**

**"Bobby, I need you." Pushing himself up, Crowley summoned a crisp black suit. He needed to see his hunter, one last time. He needed to say goodbye. From there he would.. end his suffering one way or another.**

**Time slipped by him, it pushed against his form. A certain time was calling out to him, one of the last times he had saw Bobby. The now familiar hunter home appeared around him, but he kept himself hidden in the shadows.**

**Bobby was asleep hunched over his desk, an open book his pillow. His eyes scanned this home, he had it memorized from the number of times he had visited. The hidden devils traps, stacks of books, worn in furniture. It's scent was intoxicating, dusty books, oil, liqour, woods.. Bobby. An old trucker cap covered his dirty blonde hair, a few strands stuck out.**

**Bobby's fingers were partially encircling a bottle of rotgut, his fingertips calloused. Crowley slumped against the doorway, trying to memorize every detail. This was one of the last times he had secretly watched Bobby. Before.. before his death.**

**"Combine soul, mold time, become one." Bobby suddenly woke his lips speaking a spell, its latin words easily understood to Crowley. A shatter of glass and scent of blood filled the air. Crowley wrinkled his nose, and saw Bobby slam a bloody hand to his chest.**

**"Crowley.. I know you are there, please don't go. I can explain everything." Bobby's eyes were latched onto his form, despite being hidden. Weariness filled Crowley, what trap was this?**

**"Who are you and what have you done to Bobby? No demon can merge souls." Crowley came forth from the shadows, eyeing Bobby's form.**

**"Balls! I didn't really think this through.. I didn't think of your reaction, but you heard the spell Crowley.. one soul melded in time." Bobby's forehead wrinkled as he tried to make sense, his hands clenched struggling with words.**

**"Since my death, no.. my release after death.. I have become attached to you. My spirit didn't go to heaven.. Crowley.. it went to you." Bobby rose from the desk, his eyes staring into Crowley's.**

**Robert? He saw no demonic essence inhabiting his hunter. He saw every human habit that screamed Bobby. Crowley stood up, no longer leaning against the door frame.**

**"I saw you try to save me, I saw you fail hundreds of times. I saw .. you torture yourself." Bobby now stood before Crowley, and the demon's heart was thumping wildly. His mind raced, how could this be possible?**

**Guilt. Bobby had seen him suffering in the deepest pits of despair. How could Bobby even look at him now? The torture, he had seen that?**

**"How were we so blind? I know we both felt that spark when we sealed our deal, but why did we ignore it?" Bobby's hand reached out and cupped Crowley's jaw. Oh. Warmth spread from the contact point. Damn him if his instinct wasn't to lean in. Bobby's thumb caressed his lips gently.**

**Every moment he had dared thought of, blood drunk or sober, did not compare to here and now. Bobby's lips crashed against his, and Crowley's hand reached for Bobby's chest. Settling over the hunter's heart, Crowley felt a rapid heart beat under clothed skin.**

**He needed Bobby so badly his heart ached. Instinct kicked in and his other hand curled around Bobby's belt loops pulling the hunter closer. He pressed his lips against Bobbys hungrily.**

**"I am so sorry, Robert. I couldn't save you. I can't save you. I lost you, and now I'm so lost.. broken. I hate myself for not exploring this, but now.. you are.. or will be.. beyond my reach. I know I should move on.. but.. I can't." Crowley was at a loss for words, how could he explain that he would give up being a demon.. give up his reign over Hell.. for Bobby.**


	8. Bobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahoy

**Bobby**

**Song:**

**Slow and Steady by Monsters and Men**

**Verse 4:**

**"And I move slow and steady**

**But I feel like a waterfall**

**I move slow and steady**

**Past the ones that I used to know**

**And I'm never ready**

**Cause I know, I know**

**That time won't let me**

**Show what I want to show."**

 

**Slowly Bobby caved, first with a kiss, and a graze of his hand to the demon's face. He couldn't stand seeing Crowley, his demon, so broken. He kissed every tear that fell from Crowley's eyes. He pressed his body flush against the demon's. He tried to memorize every silken touch, shuddered moan, sinful shiver that passed between the two.**

**Bobby's fingers slowly pushed the black coat off Crowley, letting it fall to the floor. His suit be damned. Bobby's fingers began to unbutton the black long sleeve that covered Crowley's chest. He needed to feel skin under his palms. He kissed Crowley hungrily as he undid each button.**

**His fingers finally caressed skin, soft patches of hair tickled his hands. So different than any experience he had ever had. Exciting, and terrifying. A shiver ran through him, and Crowley broke their kiss.. his eyes locking Bobby's.**

**"Robert, are you.. are you sure about this?" Crowley's lips trembled against the hunters as he spoke, afraid of the answer.**

**"Of course I am, Idjit." Bobby kissed the demon again, allowing his hand to slowly find Crowley's swollen member. It's interest strained against Crowley's black slacks.**

**Crowley transported them upstairs with a snap of his fingers, by now Bobby was used to this type of travel. So, he continued to kiss Crowley, pushing him onto his bed. Crowley sat looking up at Bobby, his hands twisting in the sheets. The demon seemed vulnerable.**

**Bobby felt vulnerable as well. The last person who he had spent a night of passion with was Karen. He was older now. He didn't want to think about Karen, and what she would think of him now.. straddling a demon. No, he pushed thoughts of everyone else away. Tonight belonged to Crowley and him.**

**He wanted to see Crowley squirm below him in pleasure. See his eyes filled with lust instead of sorrow. Gently he kissed Crowley, pushing the demon's dark shirt off his shoulders. His eyes perked up when he saw dragon tattoos carved into the demon's arms.**

**"Came with the vessel, love. Though I have grown attached." Crowley pulled Bobby closer, he was now straddling Crowley's lap. He felt the demon's hardness pressing against his butt cheeks.**

**"And what are you thinking to cause such passion?" Bobby gyrated his hips causing a shudder to pulse through the demon.**

**"I'm thinking of all the things I have been waiting to do to you since our kiss." Crowley grabbed Bobby's dick, stroking gently from base to tip. It was hard, throbbing, slick with precum.**

**Bobby forced the demon to lay back, kissing him till they were both out of breath. Crowley was hard, poking his stomach. Bobby licked his lips, catching Crowley's eyes. He would die a million times, suffer any torture, as long as he could see himself like this reflected in Crowley's hungry eyes.**

**"Do you want me, Crowley?" Bobby's tongue flickered against Crowley's tip. Dancing around, saliva dripping from tip to base.**

**"Every second, every day." Crowley's eyes were raw with need. His hands gripped Bobby's shoulders, fingers digging in.**

**Bobby pulled off his plaid and brown tops, revealing skin to which Crowley's eyes ate up. He bent down again, his tongue licking Crowley's dick from base to tip.**

**"Then make me a deal, just kiss me.. seal it. No, you don't get to know the details. You'll have to trust that it will keep us together." Bobby took the demon into his mouth, humming in pleasure.**

**"No business in bed, darling, against the rules.. ahh.. " Crowley shivered at the feeling of the hunter's hot wet mouth on him.**

**"Make an exception, and kiss me." Bobby looked up, popping sound echoed the air as he let off Crowley.**

**Lips crashed against his, and Bobby sighed internally in relief. Crowley's hips lifted up, their members touching.. both swollen with need.**

**Bobby's hands found his lube tucked away in his nightstand. He squirted some on his fingers, he kissed Crowley as he felt for the demon's hot hole. Slowly he inserted a finger, a sudden intake of breath from Crowley slowed him.**

**"Don't.. Don't stop." Crowley pressed down on his fingers as he reached for Bobby's lips. Bobby captured the demon's lips with his own. Moans hummed into his mouth as Crowley began to press himself onto Bobby's fingers. He inserted another finger scissoring his hole until he could safely insert three fingers.**

**"Please Bobby, I need.. I need you." Crowley looked up at him, flustered with lust. How could Bobby ever resist, and so he lubed up his dick and pressed it against the demon's entrance. What he didn't expect was for Crowley to press down against him, his hole swallowing Bobby. The heat and tightness was almost too much.**

**"Fuck, Bobby... move." Crowley scratched Bobby's chest hungrily with need. He pressed his hips down forcing Bobby deeper.**

**Slowly Bobby gyrated his hips, the sound of his skin hitting Crowley's quiet at first. Before long they were both sweating, and soft noises were now loud smacks of skin meeting skin. Moans turned to screams.**

**"Yes.. Bobby.. please.." Crowley's words were lustful and it heated Bobby's veins with need. His right hand grabbed Crowley by the waist hard enough to bruise. His left hand grasped Crowley's dick. Slick with precome, every stroke matched Bobby's hips.**

**Soon they were both coming, calling eachother's name in ecstasy. Both were panting, short of breath. Laying side by side, they kissed sleepily.**

**"Stay with me, Crowley." Bobby murmered, afraid to wake alone.**

**"Yes, darling. Hell can wait." Crowley snuggled into Bobby's arms, and finally they both felt peaceful rest embrace them.**

**He might one day die, but tonight.. he had Crowley in his arms.**


	9. Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could fate be changed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so this is the end dun dun dun!! So hopefully I dont mess up a great story with a poor ending...

**Crowley**

**Song:**

**Organs by Of monsters and men**

**Final verse:**

**"So I take off my face**

**Because it reminds me of how it all went wrong**

**And I pull out my tongue**

**Because it reminds me of how it all went wrong**

**But I leave in my heart**

**Because I don't want to stay in the dark."**

 

**Many nights had passed since Crowley had sealed this unknown deal with Bobby. Each night, Crowley would sneak away from Hell and find passion in Bobby's arms. Steamy nights ended in gentle caresses, and whispers of undying love. Crowley would stay as long as he could, but eventually Hell would beckon him.**

**Wherever he was, no matter his task, his mind was filled with the image of Bobby. Either with his arms wrapped around the demon, or above him in throws of passion. His nose was always filled with Bobby's deep earthy smell. How he got any work done was a miracle.**

**Lately, Crowley had felt hopeful. Maybe they had changed enough of Bobby's timeline to alter fate. Once again, Crowley sat at his desk in Hell, reviewing contracts. A small smile on his lips, thoughts on Bobby. His door thudded with an unexpected knock.**

**He was supposed to visit Bobby soon, hopefully this business would be quick. Sighing, Crowley motioned for the doors to open. A payroll reaper slowly walked in.**

**"My king, you told me to notify you if a certain Bobby Singer.." The reaper kept talking, but Crowley's ears were deafened by the misery that threatened to swallow him.**

**Crowley left the fumbling reaper to hone in on Bobby's location. He found the hunter's body burning on a funeral pyre, built by the Winchesters. Just like that, Robert was gone. Nothing had changed.**

**Back to the old dusty hotel room the demon had gone. Vials of blood injected, a hazy demon crying out in despair. He wanted to end his existance. There was nothing left for him now without Bobby.**

**He wanted to tear himself apart, how foolish he has been to think fate had been changed. He wanted to cut off his lying face, tear out his tongue. How many promises had he whispered in Bobby's ear that he could not keep?**

**"I'll save you. I'll keep you safe." How often had Crowley whispered this to Bobby's sleeping form?**

**He wanted to howl in pain, his heart had experienced happiness with Bobby.. only for it to be torn apart. He didn't want to forget Bobby, he didn't want to forget how it felt to be complete. Wasn't that the sweetest torture? To remember when you were happy?**

**Eventually, Crowley returned to his role as King. Replacing blood binges with copious amounts of craig, he secluded himself in his office. Days were spent alone in the dark until one day, drunk in his office chair, he heard a low growl at his door. Juliet, his favorite hellhound.**

**"Juliet, did you bring daddy a treat?" With a flick of his wrist the doors opened. In stepped his hellhound, it's large black furry figure shadowed the soul it had dragged in.**

**"You idjit, didn't even assume what my deal was?" Crowley knew that voice, even in throws of passion moaning his name.**

**"Robert? What.. what did you do?" Crowley breathed in the hunters familiar scent, and once the hellhound moved.. his eyes were filled with an old hunter he loved.**

**"Sold myself to you, heart and soul, yours for eternity."**

 

 


End file.
